


written in the stars

by starwarringavengers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Astronomer Ben, Chewbacca makes an appearance in the form of a very cute bernese mountain puppy, Everybody works for NASA, F/M, geologist rey, maybe a teacher kink if you SQUINT, there is fluff and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarringavengers/pseuds/starwarringavengers
Summary: Rey goes hiking and stumbles upon an observatory. Said observatory belongs to astronomer Ben Solo, known in the academic world as Kylo Ren. It rains. He invites her in. And you know the rest.----“I think you’re fascinating, Rey,” he says softly.“Well, I’m nostar,” she jokes, because she can’t figure out what to say - her whole body feels too warm, and there are butterflies erupting almost violently in her stomach.“On the contrary,” Ben says, “You’re much more interesting.”“Not gonna fall asleep looking at me?”“Only if you were in my bed,” Ben says, “Maybe then. But only after studying youthoroughly.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	written in the stars

Rey has always loved anything green. Spending six years going to school in the desert for planetary geology has given her an even deeper appreciation for all things alive and rainy - despite initial hatred of the rain that she’d harbored from her childhood in the U.K. Now, she’d gladly spend hours trekking through the various forests of the U.S., as long as she doesn’t have to sleep outside in the freezing cold desert to study stars any time soon.

It’s certainly green and a little bit rainy this morning. Rey had left her apartment a little after four in the morning to drive the hour and a half from D.C., to Loudoun Heights. She’d spent the first part of the hike with a flashlight, making entirely too much noise in an effort _not_ to get eaten by a rogue bear, but now the sun is peeking through the clouds and she grins as the forest begins to sparkle. Last night’s raindrops have caught on the branches of the leaves and a few plop her on the head as she hikes, gasping in clean, fresh air.

She had tried to convince her roommate Rose - renewable energy technology extraordinaire and fellow NASA employee - to join her on her hike. But, Rose had gotten caught up at the bar with Finn and his boyfriend Poe, and Rey resigned herself to going alone. Not that she really minds.

Once she can turn off the flashlight, Rey focuses on putting one foot in front of the other as she makes her way up the worn path, delighting in the ache of her muscles as she climbs. The air feels different so high up - it’s clearer and sharper, and Rey wonders if maybe she could _live_ up here.

Signs point her in the direction of the highest point, and she follows dutifully as she snacks on a protein bar, listening with glee to the sounds of life all around her. She’s been up here only once before, when she first moved here for work, but she hasn’t been back since. It’s been a few years since she’s had a long day off.

Rey is close enough now to the top that she can see the rocks in their pinnacle formation, and a new wave of giddiness washes over her as she hikes the last few meters. The view from the top is beautiful, and Rey plops down with heavy limbs onto one of the flat rocks. There’s mist hanging in the middle of the air, covering some of the peak, but allowing her to look at as if at the ocean.

It takes about ten minutes before a raindrop hits her eye.

With a reluctant sigh, Rey stands and brushes off her pants, eyes scanning for the path down the other side when she spots a clearing in the trees. And…a building?

Curiosity tugs at her like she’s tied to a string, and Rey starts in the direction of the rounded structure, made of a dull metal. She has to pick through some underbrush, but eventually she emerges and finds none other than an observatory, nestled in a patch of grass clear of any trees, with a perfect view at the sky.

It’s small, meant for one or two people and a small telescope - nothing like the things she’s seen at NASA. Past the observatory, there’s a good-sized, modern-looking ranch house, with a massive truck parked in the driveway.

So, Rey definitely _could_ live up here if she wanted.

She climbs the first few steps up to the observatory and gently nudges the door open, glancing inside. The hatch is closed, but the telescope is large and looming - and state of the art, she notes - set in the middle of the room and surrounded by piles of notes and images tacked on the wall and a lone potted plant, withering with lack of sunlight. There are books and papers scattered everywhere and Rey laughs a little - it looks just like her office. There seems to have been an attempt to make it seem organized and put-together, with matching hardwares along the black walls and matching shelves, but evidently the owner found organizing to be futile.

There are a few things scattered on the floor, as if someone had been sitting there with papers surrounding them. Rey knows of that all too well.

She hasn’t realized that she’s made her way inside and is searching for some clue as to who the owner might be, but all she’s found so far is a few papers by the esteemed astrologist she’d been forced to study while at ASU, a guy by the name of Kylo Ren. Rey imagines that he looks a little bit like Einstein - but perhaps that’s presumptive of her.

The sound of a throat clearing in the doorway makes her jump.

Rey whirls around to find a man standing in the doorway of the observatory, looking at her with an expression that’s somewhere between amused and annoyed.

“I hope you have a good reason for tracking mud through my observatory,” the man says, flicking on the light that she hadn’t bothered with. The full image of him floods her and Rey forgets for a minute how to breathe.

The most beautiful man she’s ever seen is standing in front of her and she can’t figure out which words go in which order in a sentence, which she can’t remember how to form.

“I, um,” she starts, her voice a bleating little sound. She clears her throat. “Sorry, I was hiking and I stumbled upon it. I know I’m trespassing - sorry - I just,” she breathes, “My curiosity got the better of me.”

The man before her smiles just a little bit - it’s more of a sideways quirk of his lips than anything, almost a smirk. He has full lips, she notices, a strange feature for such an angular face. His nose is a little too long and his eyes are dark, a warm brown color that reminds her of the earth.

When he steps closer to her, she smells pine and something like spiced cologne, and he extends his hand.

“I’m Ben,” he tells her.

His palm positively dwarfs hers, and Rey nearly chokes.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Rey,” she eeks out, mesmerized by the way his dark hair curls around his face in waves, soft and shiny.

“Rey,” he repeats, and her knees go a little weak at the sound of his dark voice saying it. She’s never thought her name was particularly pretty, and oftentimes, she gets mistaken for a man over email. Which is great at first, but the looks they give her in meetings when they realize that she is in fact a tiny young woman are not as nice. But the way he says it makes her think that yeah, it might be kinda nice.

Past his shoulder, Rey can see that the rain has begun to come down in sheets, and she groans quietly at the sight. She doesn’t really mind hiking in any weather, but rain makes it slippery, and driving home isn’t going to be very fun with her clothing sticking to her skin.

Ben turns and follows her gaze, his hands in his pockets.

“Normally I don’t invite strangers into my house,” he starts to say, “But I just made some coffee. Would you like to come in? At least until the rain stops.”

Rey looks at him, assessing him for a moment. His vibe doesn’t scream serial killer, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t one. Then again, a guy who has an observatory seems to have better things to do than kill people for fun or sport. _But_ he does live alone, on a mountain.

Does he live alone?

He must sense that her thoughts are spiraling, because he gives her that lopsided smile again. “I have a dog,” he states, “Are you allergic?”

It’s then that Rey realizes said dog is barking, and he must have thought that _that’s_ what was stopping her. “What? No, no, I love dogs,” she assures him. “I’d love to come in, if that’s okay. Just until the rain stops.”

Ben nods, eyes alight with a hidden grin as he backtracks out of the room and waits for her to follow, before stepping into the rain and shutting the door behind them. He locks it.

“You should definitely keep that locked,” Rey jokes, “Lots of strange people around this mountain.”

Finally, he flashes her a real grin, one that splits his face wide and reveals the cutest set of dimples she’s ever seen in her whole entire life. She follows as he starts away, eyes on his broad back as he tromps over the grass towards the house. At the doorway there stands a very shaggy-yet-fluffy Bernese mountain dog, still a puppy by the looks of it, barking excitedly as they approach.

“Alright Chewy, alright,” Ben mutters, opening the door and gesturing for the dog and Rey to enter.

The house is bigger up close, with large windows and black stone and polished floors, but it’s warm and smells _very_ nice - like a fire and cinnamon and something citrusy, like orange. Rey takes a deep breath in and grins.

Ben wipes his boots on the entryway mat, and Rey follows suit and does the same, waiting for him to peel off his jacket before she begins unwrapping her layers. Under the green hiking jacket he’d been wearing, he’s got on a black henley that confirms what Rey’s initial suspicion had been - he is built like a fucking tree. He’s tall and wide and she’s pretty sure if she squints she can see the abs that are underneath that annoyingly nice black shirt. She can certainly see the outline of the muscles in his biceps when he holds a hand out for her jacket and the sweatshirt she’s taken off.

“I’ll throw these in the dryer,” he tells her with a little quirk of his lips, disappearing into another room. Rey hears the sound of a machine whirring, but is quickly distracted by the dog that has come to rest at her feet.

She takes a breath to keep from squealing.

“My God, you’re _so_ cute,” she whispers, stooping down to rub the puppy’s head and delighting in the way he licks at her arm. “Is your name Chewy?”

“Yeah,” Ben says. She hadn’t noticed him come back into the room.

“He’s great,” she tells him, meaning it, “How old?”

Ben chuffs with laughter. “He has the mind of a 200-year-old, I think, but he’s actually only about four months. Chewy,” he calls then, and the dog looks up from Rey to his dark-haired owner. “Blanket?”

Rey watches as the dog excitedly bounds away from them and disappears into the living room, before reappearing moments later with a warm knitted blanket and trotting over to Rey with it.

“You’re so smart!” Rey gushes, patting his head again as Ben reaches into a jar and tosses him a treat. “Thanks,” she says, half to the dog and half to Ben, as she slides the knit over her shoulders and sighs in happiness.

“No problem,” he says, with a little cough, and for a moment she swears he blushes a little.

Rey follows him into the spacious kitchen, where there is indeed a pot of coffee and a mug sitting on the counter. Out the window, she can see the observatory. He must have seen her go in.

“You’re an astronomer, then?” Rey asks, as she slides into one of the barstool seats across from where he’s pouring another cup of hot coffee. He nods.

“Yeah, I’m technically a professor at George Washington,” he tells her, sliding a dark gray mug towards her and a carafe of creamer and sugar.

“Technically?” she asks.

“I never teach anything,” he admits, “Well, I do, just not very often. I’m there mostly for the funding.”

“Do you do most of your work here?”

“Yes, most of it,” Ben says, “Sometimes I bounce around to observatories in the state.”

“Ever come to the NASA HQ?” Rey asks, flushing a little when he whirls around to face her.

“All the time, actually. Why?”

There’s a sort of excitement in his eyes that Rey feels is mirrored in the quick beat of her heart. “I work there. I wonder if our paths have crossed.”

“I would have remembered if we had,” Ben says quietly, and it might just be her imagination, but she thinks that he looks at her a little longer - his gaze seems to linger on her face, slide down to her collarbone, maybe lower - before he pulls it away to stir creamer into his coffee. “What department are you in?”

Rey takes a breath to calm herself. “So, um, I study planetary geology. Technically my degree is in geoscience. I’m usually shut up in a lab all day playing with rocks,” she jokes.

Ben smiles. “Interesting rocks,” he corrects her jokingly, and Rey nods a little, blushing so furiously she feels like the air in the room is ten degrees warmer.

“I don’t remember much about astronomy,” she admits, “I had to take courses on it for my undergrad and my Master’s, but staring at the stars makes me fall asleep.”

“I don’t blame you,” Ben jokes, leaning with his hands on the counter, his sleeves now pushed up to his elbows and revealing sinewy, strong arms with veins that Rey wants to trace with her tongue. “It’s my field and even I know staring at the stars for hours starts to get boring.”

“I went to ASU for school,” she starts to tell him, “And I had this one professor who made us camp outside in the desert for a whole weekend after we’d read this one book, I can’t remember what it was called, but I remember thinking that it was much more philosophical than most things we’d read, and I passed right out about three hours into the lecture.”

Ben begins to laugh, a dark chuckle that shivers up Rey’s spine. “The desert is a great place for studying, but like I said, even I know how boring it gets.”

“All the equations were great, but the minute he asked us to lay down and look up,” Rey snaps her fingers, “Out like a light.”

Ben smiles. “Do you happen to remember what book you were reading?”

“I’m sure you’ve read it,” she tells him, “I think I saw something by the same author in your office, actually! Kylo Ren.”

Ben looks up suddenly, serious for a moment, before he starts to laugh. “I’ve never had anyone describe my writing as philosophical before, but I suppose I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Rey blinks.

“Wait,” she starts to say, “Wait, are you -“

Ben just looks at her.

Okay, so she’s crossing probably-looks-like-Einstein off the list, then.

“My last name is Solo,” he tells her.

“Like, Leia Organa-Solo? The administrator of NASA? One of the most famous female astronauts in the history of ever? Which also means your father is Han Solo, yet another famous astronaut? The pilot of the _Falcon-77_ mission -“

“Yes, to all of that,” Ben says.

Rey doesn’t know why she’s speaking in questions, because _obviously_ he knows all of this information and more. What she doesn’t know, is -

“Why use a pseudonym?”

Ben tips his head back and forth for a moment, as if deciding how to answer. “I come from a long line of scientists and astronauts and space explorers - my grandfather and my uncle, my mother and father,” Ben tells her quietly, taking a sip from his coffee with a furrowed brow. “I wanted my work to be able to stand on its own. I wanted my own merit, without my family name attached to it.”

Rey looks at him. She finds that despite the obvious differences between them - like the fact that she _has_ no family or a name with any meaning - she understands. She understands what it’s like to want something that belongs only to you. She’s fought her whole life for things like that.

“I get it,” Rey says quietly, reaching across the counter and sliding her hand over Ben’s.

He gives her a grateful smile.

“Lay off the philosophical metaphors,” she tells him, with mock-seriousness, and something like joy blooms in her stomach when he laughs, loud and unburdened.

“Ah, so it _wasn’t_ a compliment,” he notes, abruptly sliding their fingers together. Rey’s whole body seems to tighten.

“I could give you compliments, if you want them,” she jokes.

Ben’s eyes narrow, darkening in a little bit. “Where are you from, Rey?” he asks, leaning forward to bring himself closer to her. Their fingers are still entwined.

“England,” she chokes. “A small town called Jakku. I grew up there. I’m a foster kid - I came to America for school and now I’m here.”

“A foster kid?” Ben asks, his eyes softening.

Rey nods. “Yeah. I bounced around a lot. Like, a _lot, a lot._ They took me out of my uncle’s home when I was ten, and from then on I just went from family to family. So, I know what it’s like to want something that’s just your own, in the world.”

Ben stares at her inquisitively, eyes studying her face and the way she’s turned her eyes away from him to stare at their hands. “Do you like D.C.?” he asks.

“I do,” Rey tells him, “I’ve found friends here.”

“Find anything else?”

Rey grins. “Not love, if that’s what you’re asking. I wouldn’t be holding your hand if I had,” she tells him jokingly, squeezing their fingers together. Ben smiles, and without letting go of her hand, steps around the counter and comes closer to her.

“I think you’re fascinating, Rey,” he says softly.

“Well, I’m no _star,”_ she jokes, because she can’t figure out what to say - her whole body feels too warm, and there are butterflies erupting almost violently in her stomach.

“On the contrary,” Ben says, “You’re much more interesting.”

“Not gonna fall asleep looking at me?”

“Only if you were in my bed,” Ben says, “Maybe then. But only after studying you _thoroughly.”_

Rey’s breath catches. “Well, if that’s how you study stars, then I must say I’m kind of jealous.”

Ben smiles, those two little dimples returning. “I’ll teach you,” he tells her, “You’ll find that watching the sky at night can be extremely rewarding.”

“Perhaps fate caused me to stumble upon your observatory, then,” Rey giggles, “Because I need a teacher.”

“What do you want to learn first?” Ben whispers, and Rey is acutely aware of the way his hand has untangled from hers, and is instead climbing up the length of her arm to find the junction of her neck and shoulder, his touch skimming her skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Rey nearly moans.

It’s been too long since she was last touched like this, since she was last looked at like she was something to devour - she’s been holed up in her office too much, she realizes.

“Can you teach me to touch the sky?” Rey asks cheekily, turning her face closer to his as he leans in, his breath ghosting over her cheekbone.

“You’ll have to pay very close attention,” his voice has turned into a harsh whisper, something dark and rough that makes Rey shiver.

“You’ll find I’m a quick learner,” she says, and fast, so she doesn’t have time to regret it, Rey reaches up and slides her fingers through his hair and pulls her face to his. The strands are just as soft as they looked and he smells even better this close, and tastes like coffee and a little bit of minty toothpaste.

Ben’s lips are softer than anything she’s ever felt and Rey considers that she never, _ever_ wants this day to end if she gets to keep kissing him like this. He licks into her mouth, his tongue brushing hers and Rey turns to a puddle of need in his arms, as he pulls her closer by her hips and presses their bodies together. She whines softly, her hand sliding down in his chest in an attempt to feel more of him.

With a sound that borders on a growl, Ben leads her to wrap her legs around his waist and picks her up off of the barstool, navigating them to what Rey assumes is his room, all the while keeping his mouth busy with her neck. Rey giggles when he kicks open the door with a huff and shuts it behind them, setting her down carefully.

Their hands move in a way that is driven purely by an ancient type of need, Rey’s fingers tangling in his shirt and pulling it off as his fumble with the clasp of her bra.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Ben mutters, taking Rey’s hands away from him only to scoop her up and toss her back on the bed, wasting no time in crawling towards her and lavishing her breasts with an eager type of attention. Rey squeals a little, giggling in embarrassment. Ben looks up.

She gives him a shy smile.

“You’re fucking _beautiful,”_ he says quietly, returning his mouth to her nipple and flicking his tongue gently against it, his fingertips pinching the one his mouth isn’t currently wrapped around. Rey is tempted to offer a rebuttal, but it feels to good to have his hands spanning nearly the entire circumference of her waist when he moves down her body.

Rey tangles her fingers in his hair. “What -“ she tries to ask, to question the way he’s sliding her leggings off and parting her legs with a hungry look in his eyes, but he smirks and she can’t speak anymore.

“Can I taste you, Rey?”

The way he asks is so sweet, almost _reverent_ and Rey finds herself nodding.

“Wait! Are you, uh -“

“Clean,” Ben says quietly, and Rey nods in agreement.

“Great, me too,” she breathes, a sudden fluttering of nerves shooting through her body as he slides down and leads her to lift her legs over his shoulders, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. His mouth is sinful in its quest to give her attention, and Rey wonders if perhaps she’ll die when he actually puts his lips on her.

His hair is soft between her fingers, and Rey finds her eyes fluttering closed as he licks and kisses and bites at the sensitive skin around just where she wants him, sinking into the feeling of his mouth and all the ways he’s kissing her. She hears him shift, and Rey hardly gets to take a breath in before he’s leaned in and pressed his tongue to her, and Rey hears his soft moan as he drinks her in.

He’s gentle at first, his tongue lapping softly at her cunt while she mewls and squirms above him on the bed, her breath stuttering and eyes shut tight as pleasure courses through her. Her body goes hot as a tight, taut feeling pools in her lower belly, like a string waiting to be cut. Rey gasps when he touches her - skims his fingertips over her thigh before pulling his mouth away only for a moment, to slide a finger inside of her.

Rey whines.

“God, you’re so _tight,_ Rey,” Ben whispers, the sound muffled by his face between her legs. “You’re gonna feel so good around my cock.”

Rey tangles her fingers into the sheets and moans. “Please, please, I want -“

“Come for me first,” Ben says, and another finger joins the one already inside of her. His hands are _nothing_ like hers - hers are small and thin and almost never able to reach the spot inside of her that he’s pressing, the spot that he’s found with laughable ease. It makes her pant and whine, the way he crooks his fingers and laps at her clit, and the knot inside of her untangles with a near-violent burst as Rey comes, sighing his name.

It takes a moment for her to come back to the room, back to real life, and when she finally looks down she finds that Ben has an extremely self-satisfied grin on his face.

“God,” Rey moans, dropping her head back. Her limbs feel weightless, and she’s swimming in an ocean of a delicious feeling that she hasn’t experienced in far too long. Ben takes his time kissing up her body, stopping to nip at the skin stretched over her ribs, to lick at her breasts, before he finally finds his way back up her neck and to her lips.

“Good?” he asks, a little breathless.

“Very,” Rey admits, her motor skills slowly returning as she reaches and feels his skin, smooth and warm, beneath her hands. She wants to get him naked.

With a lot of effort, Rey is able to force Ben to roll over onto his back as she straddles him, reaching down to unbutton his jeans as he kneads her hips with his hands. He is very, _very_ beautiful - and if her previous orgasm was anything to go by, Rey thinks she’d probably want to see him again after this.

Ben watches as she tugs his jeans down, lifting his hips to help her and all the while trying to kiss her until she’s giggling. He lifts her by the waist and drags her forward the moment she’s gotten him naked, and they’re rolling on the bed and kissing and Rey is struck by the fact that she feels like she’s known him far longer than a few hours.

“Ah, fuck,” Ben mutters, and goes to move away from her.

“I’m on birth control, fuck a condom,” Rey mutters, pulling him back towards her and letting their mouths meet again, desperate to have him closer.

“Okay, fuck a condom indeed,” Ben replies with a little laugh, twisting them so that Rey is once against sat on his lap, her core sliding against his length where it rests beneath her, hard and long.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Rey admits quietly, “Go slow with me?”

“I won’t hurt you, Rey, I promise,” Ben says quietly, leaning up to nip at the spot behind her ear as she reaches down and wraps her hand around him. A flutter of nerves kicks up in her stomach as she looks down, knowing that her hand hardly fits around him and she’s quite literally going to perish on the spot -

“Rey,” Ben murmurs quietly, “Relax. I got you, baby.”

Oh, she _likes_ that sound - the sound of tenderness and a nickname, no matter how generic it is, she likes the way he says it. He smiles at her.

Rey buries her face in his neck and together they line him up to fit into her and she forces herself to _chill out, Rey, chill the hell out for once in your life -_

“My fucking _God, Rey,”_ Ben breathes, his hands wrapped tight around her hips and body shivering with the effort it takes to control himself, to let her adjust. She whimpers, her hand wrapped in his hair and the other on his shoulder, clutching him close.

It all feels very intimate - the nakedness; the unblinded windows and the rain that hits them; the smell of his hair that seems so achingly familiar - Rey feels like she’s experiencing something that might change her life, in some weird way. It’s like she’s being woken up again.

Rey only echoes his sentiments with a soft litany of curses, rolling her hips against his and clutching him close, her toes curling in pleasure. She feels so _full,_ but not uncomfortably so - it’s just intoxicating, like a balm for her aching need in her body that’s been lingering from the moment she saw him.

Ben brings a hand up to tangle in her hair, pressing their mouths together, his other wrapping around her waist to guide her movements as she grinds against him, shivering.

“That’s it, Rey,” he praises, her name sounding soft and almost secrets as he says it, “Good girl. You take my cock so well.”

She’s done for.

Positively, absolutely, _incredibly_ done for.

Rey melts into his touch, her whole body crumbling in his arms as he reaches between them and leans back, splaying his hand over her stomach and she’s sure that he can feel himself inside of her as she begins to lift her hips. His thumb finds her clit and he watches her with an expression akin to awe as she shudders. Rey’s hands come up to grasp her breasts and fingers pluck at her already hard, rosy nipples.

“Talk to me,” Ben asks, as Rey’s eyes flutter open to meet his. She whines.

She doesn’t even know what to say.

_You feel amazing? I never want to leave this bed? Can we do this again, as soon as we’re done? For some reason I really, really like you and kind of would like to have dinner with you and hang out and play with your dog and look at the stars and -_

_“Rey,”_ Ben groans, flipping them over in one smooth movement and sliding back inside of her, holding himself above her with strong arms that she decides are immediately imperative to have her hands on.

“I like your hands on me,” Rey says finally, finding the words. “I like your cock and the way you fit inside me and - oh!”

Her sentence is cut short after a particularly hard thrust, and then nothing but a moan of _yes_ can seem to come out of her mouth. She unconsciously pulls him forward, closer, needing more - and he gives. Ben’s mouth presses to her neck as Rey hooks her leg up over his waist, shifting to give him more room to go deeper.

“How are you so perfect?” Ben whispers, and she wonders if she was supposed to hear the question to begin with, as he holds her tight and fucks into her like they’ve known each other all their lives, and their coming together was inevitable somehow.

“Ben,” Rey cries, clawing at his back as he twists her and kneels up, giving himself more access to touch her, to trace circles on her clit until she’s babbling nonsense along the lines of asking _how_ he seems to know exactly what she wants and likes and needs -

“Sweetheart,” Ben growls, and Rey’s eyes flutter open to find him looking at her, as a blush settles on the skin of his chest and neck and the tips of his ears in the damn _cutest_ way. She smiles - she likes that nickname. “Rey, I’m gonna - I have to - _please.”_

Rey nods. “Yes,” she tells him, “Yes, come for me, Ben.”

His moan is the best sound she’s ever heard, and the way their limbs tangle together and seem to lock is the sweetest thing she’s ever felt. Ben’s dark eyes glaze over a little bit as he comes, and Rey thinks it’s definitely the prettiest thing she’s ever seen and she’s more than a little prideful that _she_ had been a cause of it.

They lie together for a long few minutes, both of them catching their breath and shivering with pleasure, and Rey contemplates feigning being asleep if it lets her stay in his _extremely_ comfortable bed and even _more_ extremely comfortable arms for a little longer.

“Rey,” Ben says, a little rush of breath against her collarbone, where his head is rested as she cards her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah?”

Ben picks his head up and looks down at her, eyes sparkling and dark. The rain has stopped.

“Can I take you on a date?” he asks.

Rey grins.

She’s definitely touched the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @kwritesfanfic and on tumblr @starwarringavengers!


End file.
